


Birthday Show

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: Your relationship with Ignis is wonderful, and sometimes you both need a release from the chaos of the world. Today, you need to be guided and Ignis needs to control.





	Birthday Show

**Author's Note:**

> Done on Tumblr for the prompt 'Play with yourself' requested by Crowncitysprincess. Written for her birthday as a gift. My first attempt at a PWP without going over 2k words

You would never describe Ignis as a possessive lover. While he had his own anxieties and self-doubts, his love for you and the constant assurance of your affections given in turn, made for a very happy, affectionate, and confident boyfriend. 

However, it would be a lie to say it didn’t turn you the fuck on when he got domineering in the bedroom. In public, your relationship was that of true equals; you both had your own lives and hobbies, and not every waking moment was spent by your lover’s side. You appreciated that Ignis wasn’t as clingy or  _needy_  as some of the other assholes that popped in and out of your life in the past. Your independent streak ran too wide to deal with someone that dependant on you for their happiness. But your dynamic in private…that was a horse of a different color.

You always felt as if your life was full of turmoil; twists and turns and ups and downs throwing you each and every way in life with no control over where you were going to land and if you were going to be okay in the end. Ignis, on the other hand, had this absolute air of control about him. From every strand of hair in perfect place on his head to the pressed seams of his clothing, Ignis exuded an air of perfection. And yet his life was much like yours - living at the whim of the Crown Prince and royal council, devoting his life to serving others and while there was surety in his position, he would confide in you that he felt lost and not in control at times.

Which was when you came up with your arrangement in the bedroom.

On days when one or both of you felt lost and out of control of your own destiny, one of you would submit to the other. Usually, it was pretty even between who dominated who.

Tonight, however, you needed that sense of control in your life and you rubbed your thighs together as you watched Ignis slowly settle back into his armchair, legs crossed gracefully and swirling a glass of wine in his elegant hands.

“Strip for me, my darling,” his baritone voice intoned. “And be quick about it; my patience is wearing thin after today.” Without hesitation, but also blushing horribly, you shucked your clothes off as quickly as possible. You debated whether to keep your lingerie on or not, but the memory of dinner conversation where he aired his grievances about Noct for the evening had you thinking his statement about patience wasn’t just part of his act for the evening.

Throwing your clothes to the side, you unhooked your bra, sliding the straps off your shoulders and throwing a coy look his way, you let it fall just above your nipples, not yet exposing them. You turned your back to him and let your bra fall to the ground, hooking your thumbs in your panties and shaking your ass from side to side, teasing him with the view as you slid them down. Just because you were the submissive one this time around didn’t mean you couldn’t have fun with it too. Stepping out of your panties, you kicked them and your bra to the side before turning back to Ignis.

The look in his eyes pinned you to the spot, wetness immediately making itself known between your thighs as you rubbed them together. To anyone else, it would look like nothing about Ignis changed, but you knew better. Eyes that already were blown wide with lust darkened further, his eyes almost black and hard, no soft green to be seen anywhere. The veins and tendons in the hand gripping his glass pronounced even further, especially since he’d removed his trademark leather gloves before dinner. His normally neutral and straight lips held a slight quirk of amusement in one corner - he was amused by your cheekiness - and his crossed leg bounced slightly, the only sign of his impatience.

“Play with yourself,” he smirked as he took a sip of his wine. “Make yourself cum on your fingers for me and then maybe,  _maybe_ , I’ll let you cum on my cock.”

You whined low in your throat but you complied easily. Ignis knew just how to push your buttons best, but you also knew how to push his in return. One hand ran through your long dark hair as the other ghosted over your breasts, teasing your dusky nipples into hardened peaks. 

It took you a few months into your relationship to gain the confidence to stare him down whenever he asked you to play for him, but when you learned how much it affected him, eye contact became a regular staple of your performances. And affect him you did. Your peripheral vision caught how he shifted his position in the chair, legs uncrossing and spreading wide in his own subtle way of teasing you. You flicked your eyes down and saw the sizeable tenting in his pants. Unconsciously, your tongue slipped out of your mouth, wetting your lips as the hand in your hair made its way between your legs.

Your core was sopping wet already and you’d barely done anything. Slicking your fingers in your wetness, you pulled them out and showed them to Ignis, shining in the dim light of your shared bedroom. “See, Iggy?” you whispered, your own voice deepened and husky. “This is what you do to me…” With a smirk, you slipped a finger back into your heat, curling just right so you bucked and moaned for your boyfriend’s enjoyment.

Stepping backward, you leaned against the foot of the bed, spreading your legs wider and once again locking eyes with Ignis. You slid your other hand down to your heat as well, gathering the moisture on your fingers and rubbing them against your clit. Breathy gasps escaped you with each stroke, the coil in your belly tightening as Ignis fixed you with his stare.

You fought against the urge to screw your eyes shut as pleasure threatened to overwhelm you but you succeeded. Your orgasm washed over you slowly, gently, muscles clenching inside as your legs shook and you breathed out in a soft sigh, release dripping from between your thighs. Without thinking, your eyes fluttered shut and you brought your fingers up to your lips, tongue flitting out to taste yourself.

A soft snarl erupted from the corner of the room where Ignis sat and in a flash he was upon you, picking you up and flinging you onto the bed, his clothed form crawling on top of you, caging you with his body. “You,” he whispered between breathless kisses to your body worshipping you like a goddess incarnate, “are a minx, my love. And this is what you do to me…” You both moaned as he ground his clothed erection on your sopping cunt, teeth tugging at your earlobe, your lips, your neck, your breasts.

“I love you, darling,” he murmured. “Now, I have a present for you, birthday girl,” Ignis smirked as he slowly kissed his way down your stomach, nose pressing against your clit before licking slowly.

_Oh yes. This was definitely the best birthday ever._


End file.
